


It all started with a kiss

by Kumikirin



Series: Cold hands, warm hearts [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikirin/pseuds/Kumikirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[For the DenNor Christmas Week on Tumblr; Prompt: New Year's Kiss] Who doesn't want a sweet New Year's kiss? Denmark surely does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been reading the series, then you won't be surprised: this is, again, not beta-ed.

Their lives had been marked by that constant tension between them, you can call it romantic or merely sexual. It probably started as the latter and evolved into the former as the years passed. Neither of them could point out when it had begun, but both knew that it was as real as their breath, as their people, as the fact that the sun rises every morning.

It took them a long, long time to finally settle. A longer time than Sweden and Finland took to admit their feelings and come out as an official couple, even if Denmark and Norway had known each other for a much longer time. Maybe they had too much pride, or were too afraid of losing the relationship they already had. Whatever happened there, it had delayed them for centuries. Centuries that had seen Denmark and Norway going in and out of a more-than-friends-but-less-than-a-couple kind of relationship, and it had been so secretive and discreet that no-one besides them knew about it. It wasn't anything serious, so why should they make it public? That was what they thought, or at least what they said in order to keep their feelings in line.

It's been less than four months since they finally talked about it and decided to try a new approach on their relationship, taking the decision of being a formal couple at last. Of course, that doesn't mean that they told everyone about it. It's too new to openly tell the others, and they'd rather keep it a secret until they're totally sure it will work out. Truth be told, after so many years of being unable to part from each other, actually being boyfriends is something they both enjoy, and even Norway admits that he's wanted this for some time.

There's only one bad thing about the secrecy, and it's something Denmark absolutely hates: the 'no public displays of affection' rule. Norway is better at dealing with that, because he can control his urges in a more efficient way than Denmark. Plus, he knows that he can just jump Denmark the moment they are left alone, and he's really good at sneaking quick kisses when nobody's in the room even for a couple of seconds. Denmark would have never guessed Norway would be such a sweet and cuddly boyfriend. He kissed him and occasionally hugged him before, sure, but it was in rare opportunities, just sometimes. It wasn't a regular thing. Now, Denmark can enjoy those small loving gestures much more often, and he's the happiest man on Earth. Norway looks happier too, even if his face stays as emotionless as always.

This holidays are their first ones as a couple, and they can't be more grateful for being able to spend them together, especially since it doesn't look suspicious; the Nordics always spend Christmas and New Year together. But maybe because it's their first New Year as a couple, or maybe because they hadn't seen each other for almost two weeks prior to Christmas, Denmark can't seem to be able to keep his hands to himself. So much for secrecy.

They're currently in the living room of Finland's house, after dinner, waiting for the countdown to start and finally welcome the New Year. Sweden and Iceland are filling the glasses with champagne while Norway helps their host with collecting and tidying the remains of their 'future prediction game', something they do each New Year's Eve since it started being a tradition in Finland. Denmark had gotten a white button, which supposedly meant 'happiness' for him on the year to come. His answer had been "I already knew that", and Norway had to feign that he hadn't seen the look his boyfriend had given him.

When they finally sit down, only two minutes away from the start of January, Norway chooses the place right besides Denmark. Denmark hands him his glass of champagne, and they purposely brush fingers. It's only when he gets a suspicious look from his brother that Norway notices he's been leaning too much on Denmark's side, and he puts some distance between them. He can only hope Iceland will forget about it now that the countdown has started.

 _Ten_. Norway looks away from Denmark and Iceland, instead focusing on Finland's cheerful voice as he recites the number.

 _Nine_. Iceland disregards his brother's strange behavior to favour the conversation he's having through text with Hong Kong, who's already in the next year and probably rubbing it on his face with videos of his fireworks.

 _Eight_. Denmark's loud voice echoes around the room as he looks directly towards Sweden, like daring him to count louder than him.

 _Seven_. Sweden raises his voice, accepting Denmark's challenge.

 _Six_. Norway elbows Denmark's side in a silent way of scolding him for trying to compete with Sweden even during the last seconds of the year.

 _Five_. Finland leans against Sweden's side, happily chanting the number. Probably his own way of asking his 'husband' not to fight.

 _Four_. Sweden takes Finland's hand, receiving a smile from him.

 _Three_. Denmark is still counting loudly, though not as much as before. Sweden has tuned down as well. Iceland is looking at his phone.

 _Two_. Denmark puts his free hand on Norway's thigh. No one seems to notice or think it's strange, so he lets him.

 _One_. Norway looks up and smiles softly at him, gently caressing the side of his wrist that is hidden from the other's eyes.

_Happy New Year!_

The exclamation resounds around the room, and for a short and beautiful moment all of them smile and stand up to toast for the new start, the clinking of glass against glass blending in with the sound of fireworks going off outside. Iceland gets a message that he instantly answers, Finland downs all the content on his glass, and in the excitement of the moment, without thinking about it, Denmark bends over Norway. He gently pushes Norway's glass out of the way, stopping him from drinking more, and presses his lips against the his in a kiss that tastes like champagne and happiness. It's not a passionate kiss, nor it lasts much more than a couple of seconds, but when Denmark pulls away everything feels much more silent than before. The fireworks are still making noise on the streets, but inside the house no one dares to move a muscle. Shock-filled eyes stare directly at the pair, first at Denmark because why the hell did he kiss Norway, and then at Norway because why the hell isn't he strangling Denmark. Norway's eyes are wide open and he doesn't seem to remember how to blink, Iceland has stopped typing on the phone, and for a blissful moment Denmark doesn't notice anything. Then realization hits him like a brick to the head, and a panicked expression takes over his features.

"… shit. I wasn't supposed to do that."

Norway finally blinks, opening his mouth as to say something and closing it right after that, licking his lips. He doesn't look angry at all, but surprised. Denmark looks up to see both Finland and Sweden looking at them still in shock, while Iceland is typing furiously on his phone.

"Well, fuck it," it's barely higher than a whisper, but Denmark is so close that he can hear Norway's voice clear as day. He then feels a pair of hands on his cheeks, and soon his lips are covered again by that same taste of champagne and spicy sweetness.

"I fucking knew it," they hear Iceland grunt in a low voice.

It's the sweetest New Year's kiss ever.


End file.
